beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo Spryzen S4 0Wall Zeta'
Turbo Spryzen S4 0Wall Zeta', known as Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' (超Zスプリガン・ゼロウォール・ゼータダッシュ, Chō Z Supurigan Zero Uōru Zēta Dasshu) in Japan, is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on November 17th, 2018 for 5184円 as a part of the Cho-Z Customize Set. Energy Layer - Turbo Spryzen S4 Main article: Energy Layer - Turbo Spryzen S4 Turbo Spryzen S4 is a Balance Type Energy Layer that features an overall round perimeter with large gaps and two heads, meant to represent the Layer's Japanese namesake; a spriggan, a legendary beast of Cornish Faery Lore, and a large double bladed axe that goes from the center to the perimeter. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Cho-Z Spriggan features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated in the center in the form of a "Metal God Chip", akin to its predecessors Legend Spriggan and Spriggan Requiem. Cho-Z Spriggan also features gimmicks: Like its predecessors, Legend Spryzen and Spryzen Requiem, Cho-Z Spriggan is a Dual Spin Layer with two sets of teeth on the Japanese release for Right-Spin Mode and Left-Spin Mode. Like other Layers with the "Cho-Z" prefix, Cho-Z Spriggan features an anti-Bursting mechanism called the "Cho-Z Awakening System". At high spin velocity, the centrifugal force activates a bistable mechanism, revealing sub wings called the "Cho-Z Wings" and in turn extending Burst-stopping tabs in the grooves meant to fit the prongs of the Disc. The burst-stoppers then obstruct the Disc, preventing the loss of the last click and preventing the Cho-Z Spriggan combination from Bursting. Due to the bistable mechanism the wings and tabs do not retract when spin speeds are low and must be manually pushed in after every match, the mechanism also allows the gimmick to work as intended. Due to the Layer's Dual Spin nature, there are two sets of "Cho-Z Wings" and only one set will activate for each spin direction as the starting position of the Disc will obstruct the other set. However, due to the bistable mechanism, Cho-Z Spriggan requires rather extreme spin speeds for the gimmick to activate which may be difficult for younger bladers. Due to the Dual-Spin Gimmick, recoil between the opponent and Cho-Z Spriggan can be increased or reduced depending on the Layer's setting and the opponent's spin direction. Furthermore, Cho-Z Spriggan's points of contact are nearly identical between Right-Spin Mode and Left-Spin Mode, creating little to no discernible difference between the two. While the blades of Cho-Z Spriggan in either spin direction are nearly identical to the blades of Legend Spriggan's Right-Spin mode, Cho-Z Spriggan exhibits poor Attack potential. Due to the position of the "Cho-Z Awakening" gimmick, the blades are positioned on top of the Layer, and due to the Layer's thickness, the blades rarely, if ever, come into contact with the opponent. Furthermore, when the gimmick is activated, the Cho-Z Wings cover up half of the gaps between the blades, further reducing Attack potential. As such, Cho-Z Spriggan is better suited for Spin-Equalization combinations and, like its predecessor Spriggan Requiem, it is recommended to set the Layer to spin opposite to the opponent to maximize Defense and Stamina potential as there is too little recoil for Attack potential. However, like its predecessors Legend Spriggan and Spriggan Requiem, in order to facilitate the Dual-Spin gimmick, two of the teeth on each set are made to the thickness of those found on Single Layers, meaning that the first two teeth on each set will wear down fairly quickly. Due to this, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it or only use Drivers with weak spring locks like Bearing. Forge Disc - 0 Main article: Forge Disc - 0 0''' is a symmetrical Forge Disc that's elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features one protrusion, each wide and smooth enough to almost make the Forge Disc perfectly circular if not for the notches needed to add a Disc Frame and a molded "0" on each side. The protrusions extend further and are thicker than most other Forge Discs which makes '''0 the heaviest Forge Disc at the time of writing and implies high Outward Weight Distribution and Stamina potential. In reality however, more weight is focused towards the center, which creates Centralized Weight Distribution that reduces its Stamina to that of 2's. As such, 0''' is outclassed by 7 for Stamina Combinations but '''0's greater weight makes it ideal for Attack and Defense Combinations. Furthermore, the round shape of 0''' creates high Life After Death, even without the use of Disc Frames such as Cross. While the weight can increase the risk of Bursts, the weight of most SwitchStrike/God Layers and Cho-Z Layers can compensate. Disc Frame - Wall Main article: Disc Frame - Wall '''Wall is a round, thick Frame with eight, large, downward protrusions. This makes Wall one of the largest and heaviest Frames in the game, heavier than Bump or Lift. While this may imply high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 0, 10 or 00, Wall's size makes it a severe scrape and Stamina risk, making it difficult to achieve banking patterns and making Stationary Attack Combinations scrape even at relatively high spin velocities. However, Wall's size, shape and weight benefits Bearing-based Combinations as Wall lowers a Combination's center of gravity, allowing a Bearing-based Combination stay upright for longer, allowing for more rotations and precession. Performance Tip - Zeta' Main article: Performance Tip - Zeta' Zeta' features an adjustable tip at a standard height with three settings; Attack, Defense and Stamina, akin to the Original Plastic Generation's Flame Change Base or Metal Fight Beyblade's Delta Drive Performance Tip. The Attack Setting features a rectangular flat tip, akin to Quake, albeit not slanted. Due to the surface area of this setting, Zeta' will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with high speeds akin to Quake, however the rectangular shape makes Zetas Attack Setting incapable of maintaining a Banking Pattern as the corners of the rectangular shape grind against the stadium floor. Furthermore, the same corners will grind against the Tornado Ridge causing a severe reduction in Stamina making the setting ill-suited for both Mobile Attack and Tornado Staller Combinations. Finally, without the slant in the tip, '''Zetas Attack Setting is incapable of hopping and potentially creating Disk to Layer contact like Quake, which was already inconsistent in the original. The Defense Setting features a wide ball tip, akin to Massive, albeit without tabs. In theory, the wide ball tip would increase a Beyblade's Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however in practice, '''Zetas Defense Setting lags behind Defense and even Massive in almost every aspect. On prior ball Performance Tips such as Defense, tabs surrounded the ball to act as brakes by striking against the stadium floor at the cost of Stamina, due to the lack of tabs, the Defense Setting's KO resistance lags behind Massive which also had poor KO resistance. This issue is exacerbated by the surface area of the the Defense Setting as it will create a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in battle, bringing a Beyblade closer to the Tornado Ridge. Due to the aforementioned poor KO resistance, this will make a Beyblade using '''Zetas Defense Setting highly susceptible to KOs. The Stamina Setting features a flat tip with a small protrusion in the center, akin to Fusion. When launched parallel to the stadium, '''Zetas Stamina Setting will spin on the protrusion, creating a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. When knocked off balance by the opponent or launched at an angle, the flat tip will contact the stadium floor and create a movement pattern with the same speed as Accel before returning to balancing on the protrusion. While both Fusion and Accel have acceptable levels of Stamina due to their plastic construction, they lag behind Tips such as Survive, Revolve and Atomic due to the flat tip and the lack of a free-spinning component. While the Stamina Setting can create and maintain a Banking Pattern better than the Attack Setting due to the round shape, it lags behind Tips such as Accel and Xtreme due to the center protrusion which can also break the Banking Pattern. Unlike its predecessor, '''Zeta'' features a much thicker spring in its locking mechanism, increasing Zetas Burst resistance. Trivia * Like the Japanese namesake of its predecessors Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite, Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge, and Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta, Turbo Spryzen's Japanese name, Cho-Z Spriggan, is based on the word "Super" in Japanese, the letter "Z", and the Spriggan, a legendary spirit-based creature from Cornish fairy lore. * Turbo Spryzen's avatar is an amalgamation of the avatars of Storm Spryzen, Legend Spryzen, and Spryzen Requiem: ** Full body armor like Legend Spryzen/Spryzen Requiem's, but colored metallic-orange like Storm Spryzen. ** Demonic wings with armored phalange and dark-red patagia, like Legend Spryzen/Spryzen Requiem's. ** A long tail with spikes, like Storm Spryzen's. ** Hulking appearance like Storm Spryzen's. ** Bears the iconic Spryzen crest on the chest, like Storm Spryzen/Legend Spryzen/Spryzen Requiem's. ** And wields an axe-style halberd like Legend Spryzen/Spryzen Requiem, which also bears the crest. * Turbo Spryzen's avatar has a scar over the right eye that mirrors the scar Shu received from Lui Shirosagi in an earlier match before the ''Burst Anime began.